Ham Ham War
by Rougelover
Summary: chapter 9 and 10 going up now
1. Chapter 1

Ham Ham War

"Quick get him in the infirmary now" A Golden hamster with goggles said

"Ugh what's happening" says the grayish Hamster

"Stay down you were hurt on the way to the Evac"

"Hurt" the hamster said looking at the bullet wounds in his arms and stomach "oh"

Further up a few more ham hams are dropped off

"This is insane what are fighting" said a orange and black striped hamster

"Savages Stan Savages" said a grayish hamster with glasses

Stan looked at Dexter "Really"

"Well of course we aren't fighting no flying monkey's Stan" said a Brownish Hamster

Stan frowned at him "Shut it Howdy" and aimed the muzzle of an m4 at him

An orange hamster looked at them both" both of ya'll shut up we aren't gonna kill each other and let the savages win"

They looked down and said defeated "yes Hamtaro"

The helicopter landed and dropped them off

Hamtaro looked around "This isn't right why drop us of here"

Howdy was shocked "That's why" points to the heli

A Savage killed the helicopter pilot and was now targeting them

Hamtaro Shouted "Run"

They all ran in different directions

The savage was frustrated "they think they will escape me that easy" he turned the helicopter and fired at the gasoline Barrels

Howdy dived out of the way of the explosion and fired at the helicopters rotor

"Howdy's got the right idea" Hamtaro said shooting at the window of the heli and hitting the savage in the Throat

Savage gagged on his blood and drove the helicopter towards a nearby medical tent

Hamtaro spotted a pink hamster with a red bow and kitana "Look out" he dove grabbed her by the waist and they landed in a nearby bush as the Heli crashed into the tent

The Hamster smiled "Thanks for saving me" she said standing up

Hamtaro smiled "Your welcome what's your name"

"They call me Hikari and…" she was cut off by a sniper shot hitting a rock

"Sorry" a black hamster said as he a golden hamster and a purple and white hamster came over

Hamtaro smiled "Hey Dusk hey Kai Hey Jam"

They all smiled and said" Hamha to you too"

Hamtaro "so any good news in this war"

Dusk sighed "Well no see the Ham Ham nurse squad is holed up in a bunker by mortar rounds"

"Well then lets go" Hamtaro smiled and left to the Bunker

Well I finally got off my lazy ass and wrote Ham Ham war Chapter one oh and I have a Ham Ham Holiday question for you all tell me what the name of the helicopter that the savage was driving first one to tell me the name wins and Cappy's incident is added to Ham Ham holiday if ya'll wanted to see the deleted scene


	2. Saving the Ham Ham Nurse Squad

Saving the Ham Ham Nurse Squad

Hamtaro looked around "Sheesh it's bad out here" looked at the war

Hikari smiles "I see the bunker"

Kai smiled "Then what are we waiting for"

Dusk looked at Kai "Were waiting for Reinforcements do you see how many savages are out their"

Kai looked out their and saw many savages manning the cannons

A hamster with a guitar flew over them in a Titanium A Ham Blaster

"Jingle what are you doing" said Stan Concerned

Jingle smiles "Don't worry guys I'll take out the Mortars" He set out in behind the mortars and took them out with Ham locker Missiles

Hamtaro sighed "Alright let's go" they slid down the mountain and headed for the Bunker

A mortar that just went off was headed for the Ham Hams

Hikari frowned "Guys were done for"

Hamtaro smiled "Dusk would you do the honors quickly"

Dusk smiled back "Sure" takes out his handgun and fires at the missile destroying it in the middle of the field

Hamtaro nodded and continued on to the bunker

Dusk tried to open the door "It's locked"

"More like welded shut" Hamtaro said upon further examination of the door

Jingle sighed "Do you need me to blast the door open"

"No were good"

A savage moved through the debris and smiled "hehe I need a Ham Locker V2" he took it out and fired at the rotor of a helicopter

Hamtaro looked at the missile coming at Jingle "Look out Jingle"

Jingle turned the helicopter around only to get the window of the heli engulfed in flame "ughhhhhhh"

Hamtaro yelled "Jingle"

The helicopter crashed into the bunker blasting it open

"Dangit"

Jingle smiled "Guys im ok heh scared ok into the breach"

They all went inside the bunker

"Sheesh this place is disgusting" said Jam

Hamtaro smiled "Get over it Jam" hey Bijou Pashmina any nurse squads around

An orange, a brown, a white, a yellow, and a orange and black striped hamster came out

Hamtaro sighed in relief "So the shelling didn't get you guys"

Bijou smiled "And you didn't get blown up by the mortars good very well"

Hamtaro just nodded

Pashmina smiled "Well it's good that you guys are alive"

Kai smiled "Well ya know these other hams were in trouble so me and Jam and Dusk came to save them"

Hikari hit Kai in the back of the head "You know that didn't happen"

Kai recoiled and hit the wall "Double ouch ok sorry for lying"

Jam laughed "Did it hurt"

Bijou smiled "we have Evac coming Hamtaro"

"Perfect"

With that said a Huey landed right by the destroyed bunker and they all went in

Sparkle smiles "Yes we all survived"

"Hey ya'll had the easy part we had to fight our way through

Jingle smiles "so we all headed back to camp"

Bijou nodded "Oh and why ya'll were gone we have new tent arrangements" she hands the paper to Hamtaro

Hamtaro looked at it "Why are me and Bijou in the same tent hm Kai and Sparkle share a tent Pashmina and Howdy share a tent Penelope and Dexter Maxwell and Sandy wait ole' Maxi is still alive after getting his arm blown off anyway Jam and Hikari ya'll share a tent and that's it"

Jam shook his head "Why is it girl and boy"

Hikari blushed"Yea hehe"

The Helicopter was nearing the military camp

(Next chapter done have fun and remember to red the deleted scene on Ham Ham Holiday)


	3. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

Hikari looked around in the tent "Oh thank god it's separated"

"Really" Jam looked inside "Yes privacy Hm what's this door for" opens it "Oh this is my room in this door sweet" walks inside and shuts the door

Hamtaro and Bijou walked inside their tent

"No privacy what so ever I swear look they have the shower in front of someone's bed"

Bijou smiled" I promise not to look" she giggled

Kai and Sparkle walked into theirs

"Hm nice very nice"

Sparkle looked around "No privacy either this is bad"

Kai smiled "I won't look heh"

Howdy and Pashmina check out their

Howdy shakes his head "This is wrong no privacy and they gave me a floor to sleep on this is no way for me to live"

"Quit whining I have the same thing you have"

Dexter and Penelope check theirs"

Dexter smiles "Home sweet Home"

Penelope looked around "No privacy that's gross"

Dexter frowned "EW yea your right"

Dusk smiled "Ha all ya'll have to share one im good"

Jam sighed "I call a new roommate"

Hikari looked at him "You'll be lucky if I don't slit your throat while you're sleeping"

Jam backed away "Harsh"

Hamtaro looked at jam and Hikari "Wait ya'll have separated rooms Lucky"

Jam smiled "Im happy about that no one would want to see her"

Hikari punched him in the back of the head "I will kill you if you say another word"

Jam looked scared "ok ok I'll stop"

A Ham Blaster landed and a red and black hamster jumped out

"So how who's in charge here"

Dusk smiled "I think that's me"

The hamster looked at him "Cute no your not"

Hamtaro looked at her "Ah Sammy how ya doing"

She smiled at Hamtaro "Hey big bro"

Dusk jaw dropped "you're his sister no way"

Sammy smiled "Yep way"

Oxnard looked around "I didn't know you had a sister"

Sandy looked at them both "Well they do look alike except for the color"

Hikari smiled "perfect another girl we need that except for these drooling boys"

Jam rolled his eyes "I swear you need to stop talking to your self"

Hikari looked at him "But i…i….wasn't" *tries to punch Jam but he ducks and hits Hamtaro "oh crap"

Hamtaro fell on his side holding his cheek "Ow that hurt"

Sammy growled "The hell did you do that for"

Hikari sighed "I didn't mean to I tried to Hit Jam"

Jam sighed "Your Fault look im sorry I didn't try to ruin your good mood"

Hikari smiled "Apology accepted but if you talk like that again I will slit your throat and hang you by your bowels"

Jam gulped "What is with you"

Hikari smiled "nothing"

A bright light went over the field

Hamtaro yelled "Aw crap get into the heli"

They got in and Jingle took the wheel and drove out of there

(their ya'll go chapter done and if you don't want your OC to be in a relationship tell me and don't worry fellow Reviewer Hikari will not like Jam or any other guy Happy any way hope ya'll like the chapter and I would happily take ideas that people have or More Oc's


	4. We Are the Support Son

We Are the Support Son

Hamtaro looked around "Just telling ya'll that we aren't gonna outrun a Ham Bomb in our tiny Ham Blaster

Oshare pretended to listen "Uh huh" looks outside

Jingle frowned "What are you talking about Hamtaro we outran that thing awhile ago

Jingle landed the Ham Blaster and everyone got out

"Not a single signal out here" said Jingle

Hamtaro Nodded "Were stuck in Savage territory"

Kai looked around "So what do we do"

Jam sighed "nothing I say we wait till this whole war blows over"

"You ham hams give yup so easily"

Hamtaro looked around "Who said that"

"Me" a blue hamster comes up behind them

They all turn around and can clearly see the white line across his eyes his wings and his Armor

Oshare smiled "A knight in shining armor perfect"

"Right names Hagiya"

Hamtaro looked at him then introduced the Ham Hams

Sparkle sighed "So what now we can't stay here all day"

"Yea where is the support" said Kai

Hagiya smiled "We are the support son"

Hamtaro nodded "Great let's get a move on before they send a scout ham blaster"

The ham hams walked a long way just to find a Savage Fortress

"Damn that's huge"

Oshare looked at Hagiya "Are those wings real"

Hagiya smiled "No cutie they are just for show"

Oshare blushed

Bijou shakes her head "So how are ya'll getting in cause were medics"

Hamtaro looked around "hm" sees a trap door by the fortress "That door has to lead to somewhere" he ran towards the door and opened it to find three savages waiting for him

"Oh crap"

The savages all took out handguns an aimed at him  
Dusk jumped in front of Hamtaro and fired at all the Savages making them look like cheese as he reloaded his handgun

"Gross I suddenly lost my appetite"

Dusk looked at him "Uh huh" walks inside "must have been for slaves"

Hamtaro sighed "Yeah dang what happened"

Hagiya looked around "Some of the savages killed themselves they couldn't take they blew their brains out here"

Oshare looked at the walls "What's the button for"

"It's to open the corridors"

Oshare pressed the button and a wall moved upward

(that's the end of this chapter tune in next time)


	5. They aren't very fond of us are they?

They aren't very fond of us are they?

"Sheesh this place is brutal bodies on the floor bodies hanging from the ceiling" Dusk said looking around

"Hm maybe they are expecting us" Hikari said

"Maybe" Hamtaro said under his breath

They looked around one last time before heading to the next floor

"This place looks way nicer" said Sammy

"Looks like were gonna need more firepower cause that is a lot of savages"

They were looking down at a battalion of Savages under the floor that they are on"

Kai looked down at them "Phew look at them"

The savages looked at them and growled as they all grabbed rifles and fired at the floor above them

They ducked

"This is insane ya'll know that" Hagiya said almost taking a shot to the head

"We know" said the Ham Hams

Hikari took a quick look as they were reloading "They aren't very fond of us are they?"

Jam cocked an eyebrow "Gee you think?" he said sarcastically

Hamtaro got up and fired off a few rounds from his M1Garand "Die die die die die"

Hagiya took Jams grenade and tossed it over the edge "Three Two One" the grenade exploded taking most of the Savages

Jam got up with the M16A4 with a grenade launcher attached to it "Die you Bastards" he shot a grenade into the crowd and fired at them

a few of the savages were ripped to shreds as the bullets came at them all that was left of the Savages were Bones and tendons

"I think we killed them all" Said Kai as he dropped a empty AK-47

Bijou looked around "I can't believe medics got stuck in the cross fire"

Hamtaro smiled "Ya'll didn't die calm down"

Sandy smiled "Yea we lived"

A savage came from behind with a m1911 colt and shot Oxnard in the back

"Oxnard" Hamtaro yelled as he ran toward the savage

Another one dropped down behind jam and shot him in the he back

Hikari turned and twisted the savage's neck hearing his bones break

Hamtaro grabbed the savage and twisting his hand back and impaling him onto a Jagged edge "Sheesh this is insane"

"You're telling me" said Oxnard coughing up blood

Hikari dragged Jam "This idiot I swear got himself shot"

Jam looked at her "Shut it"

Hikari smiled "Ok" she dragged him to the edge and held him over it

Jam looked scared "What are you doing"

Hikari looked at him "You told me to shut it now you die"

Hamtaro yelled "Hikari stop now"

Hikari looked back at him "No this guy deserves to die" she laughed Im just screwing with ya'll"

Jam fainted from blood loss

Kai looked at him "Crap get them out of here"

Bijou looked at them "here we got it"

The ham ham nurse squad bandaged up their wounds and walked out smiling

Kai smiled "Well their better anyway"

Oxnard shook his head "I freaking hate this war"

"But I thought you liked being here it had wonderful sunflower seeds"

Oxnard looked behind them to see who said that and was shocked and happy to see who said it

(Im gonna leave ya'll with who said that then in the Next chapter will see who's right it's a character that wasn't mentioned in Hamtaro's Squad)


	6. the world was so much nicer

The world was so much nicer

Oxnard smiled "Hi Pepper"

Pepper smiled back at him "Hi Oxy so what happened"

Hamtaro looked at her "Well we killed a hundred bastards"

Pepper sighed "The world was so much nicer"

Jam sighed also "Yea without war"

Hamtaro shook his head "Lets get a helicopter and get out of here im sure the general has more missions

They quickly loaded up the helicopter and were heading to Ham Base Alpha

Hamtaro looked outside the helicopter "What's wrong with alpha they aren't respond…." He saw alpha engulfed in a huge flame

"Oh crap"

Jingle flew the helicopter as close as he could to Alpha

"Anyone alive down there"

Hagiya looked down and saw a huge amount of marines dead "Nope they are gone"

Pepper smiled "Head for checkpoint Bravo Surviving marines will be there"

Hamtaro smiled also" Yes they will" ok lets go

A savage came out with an RPG "Die"

Jingle bent the helicopter in an angle and sliced of the head of the savage

Jingle smiled "Look at him go" he frowned upon seeing his fellow marines executed

Hamtaro looked outside again "Jeez they are killing them" a sniper shot rang out and hit the heli rotor

Jingle yelled "Crap not again" the helicopter crashed near checkpoint Bravo

Savages were swarming arms full of AK-47's and firing in all directions

Oshare looked around "This is insane"

Hamtaro peaked over cover and fired a MAC-10 "These guys are crazy"

A savage grabbed Hamtaro around the neck but Hamtaro quickly turned and fired a round in to the savages head

Kai held his gun tightly "Holy crap look at them "he grabbed the nearest savage and slammed his face into the ground

Hamtaro shook his head and fired at all of them coming

Dusk smiled "Well we had a good run" he stood up and fired his handguns into the surrounding Savages

Hikari took out her katana and sliced through incoming ones

Jam took out his grenade launcher and fired one into the crowd and smiled "Ha look at them fly"

Jingle took out his Double Barrel and slammed the barrel into a savages chest them pulled the trigger

Hamtaro screamed "On the count of three we run ready"

1

2

3

(That's the end of this chapter)


	7. Checkpoint Bravo

Checkpoint Bravo

1

2

3

Go

The ham hams ran for Checkpoint Bravo as fast as they can

Jam saw them catching up "Guys go ahead" I'll buy some time"

Hamtaro looked at him strangely" Are you serious"

Jam nodded and stopped to turn around with his Grenade launcher in hand

"That crazy kid" Dusk ran ahead

"Lets keep going" the others followed Dusk to Checkpoint Bravo

Jam screamed "See you in hell" and fired several Grenades at the savages

Kai looked behind them "There goes my friend"

Hagiya shook his head "Look there's checkpoint bravo"

Pepper frowned "Yea"

Oxnard looked at her "What's wrong we made it"

Pepper nodded "but at what cost Oxy we lost a brave soul he threw his life onto the line of fire"

Oxnard nodded understanding her "Yea"

Hamtaro frowned "Look we lost a brave soul that's terrible but we need to keep going"

The ham hams entered Checkpoint Bravo

"Silent" Hikari said then sighed

Hamtaro smiled "I think she was waiting for Jam to crack a joke when ever she said something

Hikari smiled "Yep heh lets not talk of the dead though it is disrespectful"

Bijou opened the door and saw about 10 soldiers in the building "Um is this all that's left of Checkpoint Bravo"

"Yes it is" nodded a silver hamster "Names Nickel"

Sammy smiled "Hey Nickel"

Nickel smiled "Hey Sammy you made it ok with your brother

Pashmina tilted her head "So ya'll like no each other"

Nickel smiled "Yea were good friends oh and have ya'll seen my brother Jam"

Hamtaro looked at him "jam he uh he well he uh"

Hikari managed to choke out "He's dead"

Nickel went wide eyed "I told him not to go out by himself" he yelled and threw everything to the floor

Hagiya smiled "Don't sit here and mope about it I have a plan"

Oshare smiled "A plan oh is it good"

Hagiya kissed Oshare and nodded "Yea it's good ya'll know about the savage stronghold here

They all nodded

"They have a nuke their and we will take that nuke and bury it deep into the bowels of their army killing them all"

(that chapter is over and were almost done three chapters left and then I'll be working on another one Happy Reading !)


	8. Operation Ham Boom

**Operation Ham Boom**

Hagiya smiled "So my plan is good"

Hamtaro nodded "It's a plan Nickel do you have a ham class A transport"

Nickel nodded "yea the plane is this way" he led them through a long corridor and opened up the room to the back "There she is"

Kai looked at it "If only Jam was here he'd love this"

Hamtaro nodded then looked behind him"Jingle and Boss you got the cockpit"

"Yes sir" they both said

They loaded up gear into the plane and were off

Nickel smiled "So what"

Hagiya smiled too "Now we find the bomb"

A few savages were roaming around till they saw the transport "Fire" the savages fired several RPG's at the Transport

Jingle tried to maneuver the plane through the RPG's but the wings were taking down "Crap were going down" the plane crashed into the savages

Hagiya looked around "Is everyone ok"

Hamtaro yelled "Dangit they got ole maxie, Sammy and Sandy they will pay

They looked and saw the bodies of the three ham hams

Hagiya grimaced "Sheesh ok everyone out of the plane"

Oxnard looked away "First Jam now them this isn't good"

Hamtaro nodded "Lets go" he jumped out of the plane and showed know mercy for injured savages

Oshare hugged Hagiya "Hamtaro is scaring me"

Hagiya "He lost his friends and sister he won't be able to get over it"

The ham hams walked for a few hours and finally made it to the savage fortress

Hamtaro looked angry "I want to go in there and rip the heads off of every one of them smug savages"

Hagiya looked at Hamtaro "Stick to the plan"

Kai climbed to the top and lobbed a grenade "Hikari now"

Hikari dashed forward and cut the rope of their symbol "Good luck savages"

The symbol crashed down into the courtyard as soon as the grenade exploded

Hagiya smiled "Hamtaro the rest is yours"

Dusk looked at him "Are you crazy there are still one hundred left"

Hagiya looked back at him "Missions take sacrifice and he wants to take on for the team

Hamtaro went in and crushed the skulls of 10 savages lobbed a grenade and killed 60 more slammed the butt of his rifle into the skull of 30 savages

An extra one came out with a hand gun and fired into Hamtaro's thigh

"Argh" Hamtaro went down took his pistol out and blasted a hole through the savages head

The savage fell back blood gushing from his wound

_That's all for today two more chapters people and in the end you'll know why some of the main characters area dying just be patient_


	9. Bomb Located

**Bomb Located**

Hamtaro stood "Damn they got me but I'll be fine"

Hikari grimaced "It looks pretty bad Hamtaro"

Hamtaro Barked "I'll be fine"

Hikari stood back

Hagiya sighed "Hamtaro calm down"

"You haven't lost any family you wouldn't understand"

Hagiya nodded "Your right I wouldn't but you want to avenge their deaths then we find the bomb come on

Oxnard yelled from a Balcony "Hey guys I found it I found the bomb"

"See Hamtaro it worked out"

The ham hams rushed to where Oxnard was and looked at the bomb

Oshare looked at it "Sheesh that's huge"

Dusk picked it up "But very light alright let's goes"

They walked out of the fortress and were looking for the Savages capital battle station

"It has to be somewhere"

Boss sighed "Uh guys look"

They all turned their heads to see the battle station

"Alright soldiers rush in"

The ham hams rushed forward and took out the defenses

Boss smiled "Set the bomb up"

Boss suddenly stopped moving because of a Hitler youth knife in his back

Hamtaro grabbed the savage and slammed his head into a rock

The savage twisted out of Hamtaro's grip and tackled Hamtaro he stuck the knife in his head and shot killed the rest

"ha you guys thought you would survive you thought you would make your time"

"Sir how do we disarm this bomb"

"wait what aw sh…"

The bomb went off and took everyone out

**Next chapter will tell you what happened to them after they died**


	10. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

An orange hamster woke up in a simulation pod and looked around at all the other hamsters "What happened" he said

Hikari looked at the hamster "didn't we die what is this"

Dusk nodded

They heard a metal door open and a purple and a silver hamster walk in

Hikari smiled and hugged jam then walked back

They others smiled "He's not dead what is this"

Hikari looked puzzled "Seriously what is this"

Nickel smiled "Jam and me planned this ya'll were never in a war heh just a simulation you guys did good

Sandy sighed "But why kill us"

Jam looked at her "We had to get you guys out"

"Without damaging the system" Nickel added

Sammy looked around "So we all were in a simulation to test if we can work together in a war like situation

"Exactly" Jam said smiling

Dusk looked at an odd door and said "What does that door lead to"

Nickel smiled "Why another simulation but that is far to advanced for you guys

Kai's head tilted "Really"

Sparkle added" too advanced ha we just did a real war like scenario"

Nickel nodded "Yes you did but Hamtaro blew his top out of anger a lot"

Hamtaro shrugged "Sorry about that"

Hagiya awoke "Good god what is this"

"Simulation" they all said

Hagiya nodded "Looks like a vault tech thing"

Jam shook his head "This is not fallout 3 Hagiya"

Hagiya shook his head "I know blah blah blah"

Hikari opened the odd door and saw the simulator

Jam sighed "This is the simulator"

Hamtaro tilted his head "Ham Ham Holiday"

Dusk smiled "what is this for"

Nickel smiled "A simulator for vacations"

Hamtaro nodded in approval "sweet"


End file.
